Coming Home
by Surferosa
Summary: Martin Keamy returns home from yet another blood-lust journey. One-shot, and somewhat of a later sequel to "Commando". NC-17 for graphic sex, dark themes and language. Keamy/OFC


**A/N:** Many thanks to Kim, and Bruna, who without them there would be no stories. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOST or the character Keamy.

Weeks, months, sometimes she didn't even know when he would be coming back or if at all. Every time he packed his big black bag and kissed her goodbye, her heart sank and she became anxious and impatient. Uncertain if she'll ever see him again.

Katherine McFlarne stood in the kitchen, sliding the big Japanese knife at the dead fish on the counter. The wind brushed her bare neck pleasantly and she sighed deeply. He was coming home today, she could feel it. Mildly serene, she dismembered the fish's head and threw it into the sink when she heard heavy foot steps inside her house. Her heart began to pound strongly in her chest and she closed her eyes.

Something heavy was dropped on the floor, his black bag with the guns, and knives and whatever other props he used to kill and torture people with. She used to know these bags. She used to carry them as well, until he decided to claim her as his own and displace her from this world, making it his own. These were his conditions and the choice was not hers.

The heavy footsteps continued to get louder until they stopped still, and so did Katherine.

Keamy stood at the doorway to the kitchen, staring at the little woman as she faced him with her back. She stood in a white satin dress that clung to her slender body, and it made him raise an eyebrow and gaze at her oddly. _"What kind of a crazy woman cleans a dead fish in a chemise?"_

The outlines of her underwear were visible to him, and he licked his lips and tilted his head as he devoured her sight. It's been two long months in the jungles of Uganda, and while he wasn't always loyal to her, it wasn't always easy to find clean fast women. He still had his standards and sometimes all he could do was fantasize about the day he'll return home and claim her till they'll both ached.

No woman was like her. She was his little hunting game, the everlasting chase. Always defiant yet always succumbing to his will and his will was dark and dangerous. Every reunion between them dirty, painful and lust filled.

They fucked like devils.

Her hand clutched the handle of the knife tightly, while a small grin spread upon her pink lips. The heavy steps returned to fill her ears and she felt him inching toward her. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood with a shiver. He walked towards her like a giant wolf, his nose catching the scent of her body and in his mouth he could already taste the juices of her arousal. He knew she was wet; desperate for him to fill the lonely void inside her.

His shadow darkened her light freckled face as he stopped an inch behind her. He was a tall, large man and she was tiny compared to him; her head merely reaching beneath his shoulder. He liked that. She made him feel powerful, and stronger, as if there was any doubt on what he was capable to do.

His chin came to rest on her shoulder, and she sighed with delight as she felt his stubbles and smelled his familiar scent.

"Fish?" he asked her in his deep, low voice "I hate fish… it's not real meat."

She smirked widely, her eyes still closed. One hand still held the knife tightly while the other stretched above her shoulder to feel his face.

"It's not for you." She answered in a slight teasing voice. In reply he began to lean against her, his heavy weight pressing onto her and forcing her to lean forward over the counter. The fish slipped from the cutting tray into the sink, making Katherine gasp with disappointment.

"Find some beef later and cook a real meal." He told her, and then slipped his hands onto her torso, pushing her to cling against him. He was hard as steal, his cock stiff inside his commando cargo pants and he began to grind himself against her ass, wanting her to feel what was soon to come.

"Asshole…" she whispered, feeling his hands as they smoothened their way down to her groin. His fingers clutched at her mound and she hissed. Untouched for such a long time, she was practically leaking from the moment she realized he was home.

Endless nights were spent fantasizing of him and his rough touch, and now when he was home again, she knew he was going to take her as hard as possible and make her cry with rapture. It was an unwritten law between them.

He hummed against her neck, plastering a small kiss beneath her ear and then reaching his lips so he can whisper to her. "Every night I pleased myself and thought of your hot little cunt…"

She shivered with thrill, imagining him in some god forsaken, humid jungle, sitting in his tent, grunting as he came all over his hand. That was indeed a gratifying thought. Meanwhile, his grip became tighter, and she became hotter and much more moist. He awoken primal hunger in her, urges she never thought she had before they met.

Disobedient and valiant, she decided to turn and face him, finally meeting his beautiful face. He looked at her surprised, yet his face remained strain as stone. He was lightly bruised from the latest combat he participated in, and there was some dry blood in the hair line above his temple. She observed silently, and inhaled the scent of his breath and mud. He did not bother to clean himself on the way back to her and somewhere deep inside it excited her that he was so desperate to see her.

She placed one hand on his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath and his heart as it began pounding quickly. Both of them knew it's only a matter of time until the beast would rip the chains apart and take over. Yet for now, they played with each other, replacing lust filled longing glares.

It was always him who burst into flame first. Impatient as always, he reached his hand to her lower back and pulled her against him violently. A small whimper left her lips before he forced her to bend backward and surrender to his passionate kiss. She felt the terrified cry in her chest, unable to leave her mouth as he was ravaging it with great hunger. He wanted her so very badly, imagining 1001 ways of which he could take her, none of them tender in any form of way. He held her strain, pulling her body so close to him that her feet already lost balance. If not for his hands on her waist, she would have fallen to the floor.

He kissed her so savagely that her lower lip literally broke and they both tasted blood in their mouths. It made the demon inside him famished to feel her, so he sent his hand beneath her thigh and raised her leg around his waist.

She managed to finally free her mouth from his dominating kiss, releasing a deep breathless gasp as his stiffness rubbed against her cunt. She wanted him deep inside, as painfully as possible. Her desire knew no bounds to him.

"Martin…" she called his name and that was enough to unleash the beast.

Grabbing her hips tightly, he lifted her up and sat her on the counter, his hands spreading her knees open. She looked at him, frightened, always a little bit afraid of him. He was a mercenary, a cold blooded hunter and his prey was never animals. It was far too easy for him to kill her, and each time he fucked her he was brutal and rough. He made her come like no one else before.

He freed the knife from her hand, and slowly lowered himself to his knees so his succulent lips were at the level of her pelvis. Sending her a mischievous gaze, he tugged at her underwear and cut them off. She hissed with surprised, a small tremor went through her body, making every muscles tremble.

Keamy pulled her thighs closer to him, licking his lips naughtily as he felt her warmth close to his mouth and nose. She smelled so good; so ripe and fresh. He enjoyed her taste and beyond all, enjoyed hearing her cry. He could go for hours, eating her out till she told him to stop. But he never did stop; he liked it when she was his.

Slowly he began to lick her lips, his tongue traveling between the cleft and then meeting the small center of pleasure above her opening. She moaned deeply, her hands clutching at the edges of the counter as she felt the trail of saliva cooling on her most intimate organ. His stubbles scratched her inner thighs, leaving her flesh red and burning. He continued exploring her slowly, his tongue and lips teasing her to swell with arousal to become wetter and hotter till the moment he decided to finally enter his tongue inside her.

Empty pots fell from the counter to the floor as she screamed with ecstasy. Her hands flailed across the old counter, sending to the floor whatever item that might be on the way while she looked for some support. His hot slippery tongue flexed inside her, curling up in her depth and exploring her body. Control was abandoned from her long ago and she squirmed unwillingly, her mouth letting out screams and moans that will shame any trashy porno actress.

It drove him nuts. He enjoyed her need, her desperation. He liked having her bound to his mercy and ministrations. To him there was nothing more arousing then a feisty little girl turning to a puddle in his arms. He lapped her with his tongue and devoured her until there was a deep throated yelp and her walls shuddered around him.

He slowly stood up straight, placing a hand on her neck and pulling her to sit and face him. Her face were flushed, tears of struggle in her exhausted eyes. A slanted smirk adorned his strong face and then he pulled her neck forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Then he broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes with a severe glare. "I want to fuck you against the counter…" he told her and stroked her face roughly.

But she disobediently pushed herself down, and stood in front of him, a wicked smirk spreading on her slightly freckled face. "You'll have to catch me first, Martin."

Before he even realized, she sneaked beneath his arms and started running, panting excitedly while making her way to the door. Keamy grunted, glaring at her annoyed and started running after her.

The orange autumn leaves made a dry crumpled sound as her feet stepped onto them heavily. She ran with her heart and lungs burning, and her throat feeling as if she swallowed blood. Needless to say, she was still raw from his ministrations.

Keamy ran behind her, keeping his speed moderate for now. He enjoyed seeing her run, struggling to win, even though winning was pointless. She knew well that he will catch her and then have her in anyway that he will see suitable. That same thought made her entire existence shiver with fear and anticipation.

He was beginning to catch up, his speed increasing, his adrenaline pumping. He looked at her hair as it waved in front of him, the scent of her shampoo leaving an invisible trail which he followed blindly. That chase made him hard and aroused as a beast, he finally grew too tired and too frustrated and reached his arm to her, pulling at her torso and lifting her in the air.

Before she lost all balance she managed to let out a strangled moan and then the world went slightly blurry, and Keamy lifted her in his arms and pinned her to the ground. Her chest felt so heavy, as if there were tons of bricks on top of it, but it was just Keamy, parting her knees open violently and pushing himself between her legs. In seconds only she found herself staring into his beautiful bedroom eyes. Her legs hugged his waist tightly and her arms were held down to the ground, fingers entangled with his.

He freed one hand and placed it on her temple, roughly stroking her hair back. She could feel his hardened bulge against her. His desire almost angrily demanding entrance in order to do what nature told them to, and being in that place, outside surrounded with those trees and sound of animals at the forest, it felt more natural than ever. She wanted him, needed him to claim her for hours and hours until the world will become a blur.

"Martin" She gasped his name and lifted her ass from the ground, pushing her pelvis against him. He groaned as he felt the small friction, his cock so hard that his testicles began to hurt. He grinded himself back, making her feel the heat inside her once more. The liquid desire made her sensitive and desperate as ever. "Fuck me…" she lifted her mouth to his ear and whispered.

There was no need to tell him anything else. He sent his hand to his belt, tugging at it rushed, until finally managing to unbuckle it and then he unzipped his cargo trousers, pulling his large stiffened rod out. Merely the sounds of his belt clicking open made her close her eyes and smirk with delight. She loved being the vessel of his lust. All that power and pent up anger needed release, and she was it and when he released himself into her, it gave her pleasure beyond words.

He angled himself in her entrance, and then placed his tip inside her, groaning with amazement as he did. She bit her lip, reopening the small cut he caused her earlier and tasting blood again. No matter how many times he fucked her, she was still incredibly tight, and every time with him was slightly hurtful and gratifyingly surprising. He lingered inside her for a small moment closing his eyes for concentration and to prolong her joy when then he plunged fully inside her, roaring like some big hungry feline. She screamed with surprised and with pain, feeling herself stretch vigorously for him, her body attempting to struggle this invasion and then expending to accept him with surrender.

And what a sweet surrender it was.

He returned his hand to her, entangling his fingers with her own as he held her hand to the ground. He pulled out of her at once and then thrust back, enjoying her deep moans and her cries of wanton. He was so large and every thrust lasted long enough to make her gasp with surprise and then shudder with astonishment. No one ever fucked her the way he did, like they were nothing but brainless animals, doing as nature demanded them to do. But she knew there was more to it, as he buried himself inside her, she nearly shouted the one thing she hated the most. Admitting the truth, confessing what he was to her and what she was to him.

She bucked her hips up to meet his pelvis, accepting him into her with a shrill. He thrust back, grunting with effort and incredible pleasure as the carnal need took both of them beyond. They were reduced to primitive creatures led frivolously by the most ancient need. Their skin burned against each other. Liquids mingled as they grinded into each other with the most ancient need of all.

"Fuck." She cried, feeling him slide further deep inside. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take more, he kept on going, not stopping ever for a moment. He was a demon, furious, vigorous and he fucked her as if life dependent on it. She succumbed to him, gasping as his erection shaped her tunnel and slammed inside her back and forth, and it made her entire body rock beneath him and shudder.

He felt her contacting against him, her tunnel pulling him deep inside and her muscles beginning to tremor around him. He knew it was time and he decided to increase the speed and force of his strokes, pushing very deep and quick inside her while staring at her amazed.

There was no fighting it anymore, he was in full command, controlling the pain and pleasure of her body. He caused the throb inside her to increase, the tingling sensation growing like was drums inching close, she gasped breathlessly, locking her legs around him and releasing a strangle scream. She came forcefully, every bone in her body dissolving to water, every muscle clenching tightly around his cock and then beginning to shudder violently. No one made her come this hard.

As she pulled her head back crying, their chins rubbed against each other and Keamy groaned, staring at her intrigued as the climax threatened to take him as well. She was so hot, so moist and tight and most of all she was home. All he dreamed of when he was away was releasing everything into her and coming as she wrapped him like silk.

He grunted, making a finale plunge and burying himself all the way inside. His lips parted open and he gasped against Kathy's mouth, their eyes meeting in a surprised glare. She could feel him swell inside her, and she smiled with enjoyment, tightening her legs and making herself narrower for him. What was next to come was his astonished groans and his hot semen, trickling inside her warmly.

Both of them finally felt home.

Minutes passed and they remained to lie on the dry leaves. Keamy lay on his back and Kathy pressed herself against him, staring to the other side while her hands held his large palm.

She knew it was not to last. He would leave her one way or another, or death would take him from her, but for all it was worth, for now he was no one's but hers.


End file.
